Val's Power
by goodgirl275
Summary: My take on Val if she had a mother and a touch of ghost in her.
1. Val's Power

**I always wondered what happened to Mrs. Grey. Here is my idea. Review if you like it! :-)**

* * *

Val's POV:

Mom stood in front of us. Paulina shrieked.

"Mrs. Grey, save us!" Star yelled.

Her beautiful blue eyes looked ahead. Her chocolate brown skin seemed to glow. Her eyes became glassy. She had died standing up, saving us. I had to finish what she started.

My mom was sick, and we knew she could have a heart attack at any moment. We were on our way back from the doctor's office, who called her "a heart attack waiting to happen". The one thing that gave me hope was the medicine he gave her. Dr. Bert Rand had given her some green serum that he said "Would stabilize her heart." I never trusted him. HE made her heart stop. THAT was what he meant. NOW, this boy was going to meet the power I had had since birth. My blue eyes glowed red. I hissed, and invisible waves of ecto energy spread from around us. We were in a clear ghost shield. It protected us from Jonny 13, the notorious trouble maker. And from me. Dr. Rand had delivered me. Well, i don't want his serums.

The ghost of my mother began to rise. I condensed all of my little power and hurled it at her ghost. It was a red-green ball of energy. My mother caught it, then, to Paulina, Star's and my disgust, she ate it. With that, she flew off. I never saw her again.

Until today. She was there, and held out the energy. I opened my thermos. It sucked up the energy. I smiled, and watched as my mother flew away. That ecto energy was a gift to Danny Phantom after the Disasteroid. He keeps it safe. It is with the time guardian and Pandora now. Gone forever.


	2. Danny Returns!

Danny Phantom will not only be returning next year in time for the 10th Annevesary but we will also be getting a live-action movie.

But we have been saying thsi for years, it's returning, well I actully have facts to support that this time it will be true

1. 2014 will mark the 10th Annevisary of the show, if they we're going to make a come back it would have to be then

2. Butch Hartman said that if his Twitter follows got to over 1000 followers he would probably announce something big, he's currently at 1031 as of Thursday

3. When a fan asked Butch "Is there any chance of Danny Phantom coming bac, I am a huge fan and I know I speak for a lot of people , that show was epic", Butch responded with "Funny you should ask that...", later Butch then posted a questions in which he asked "If I were to make a live action Danny Phantom movie, who would you want to be the villain" this was all posted on sometime last month

4. At a previous event, I forget which, when asked about future plasn, Butch constantly randomly shouted out Danny Phantom

5. Also on June 5th there was a tumbler post stating that Nickelodean has decided to renew Danny Phantom, later that day the post was taken down

6. Danny Phantom has been taken off of Netflix, David Kaufman, Danny's voice actor commented "maybe that means something good...who knows?"

I know we have all said this in the past that Danny Phantom is returning, but...did you read my reasons, now is the time my fellow Phans, if we are to make this a reality we must spread the word!

* * *

I got this all off of a story called "Daughter of a Phantom," by The Storymaster1000


	3. Please Help Stop SOPA!

I read a message from a fellow writer Zgogery in his story, and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

To sign a petition to help stop this, remove the spaces and go to this site:

wh . gov / lgHFN

**IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION!**


End file.
